


Ghosts of the Past

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe not today or tomorrow, or two days from now, but some day Cara was going to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge in the LJ community Legendland.

Laughter filled the great hall. A father stood in the middle, swirling his two little girls around to the music being played. The two sisters giggled and laughed, yelled with joy and asked for more swirling. And all the while the father smiled and obeyed his girls’ wishes.

“Cara!”

Cara blinked at the sound of her name being called. The great hall was empty, and filled with nothing but the sound of silence. She swallowed, composing herself.

“Cara, we’re ready to go.”

Cara turned and as she reached out to close the door, the father was looking at her, the two children no longer there. She hesitated a moment, taking in the sight of him, not quite understanding what was happening but at the same time feeling something lift from her shoulders. A weight that had been there for so long now that she had grown accustomed to having it there.

“Cara!”

Cara pulled the door of the hall and closed it with a soft click. She took a deep breath, turned around and joined her friends near the well.

“Are you okay?” Kahlan came to Cara’s side, always touching and a worried look in her eyes.

“Mm.” Cara nodded.

Maybe not today or tomorrow, or two days from now, but some day she was going to be okay.


End file.
